


Thin Walls Can Bring Us Together

by deecherrywolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is convinced his little brother is a deep sleeper. Unfortunately for Dave, he is not. But when Jake's cousin is forced to stay with them, will Dave take the opportunity to dish out payback or will things just be too awkward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls Can Bring Us Together

They had been out late. The smell of booze rolling off of them as they fell into the apartment, their bodies pressed together – hands groping, lips kissing. Dirk sucked on his lover’s tongue, causing Jake to groan before he pulled away, panting sharply. “Don’t you think it would be more proper to continue this in our bedroom?”

Dirk growled, his lips pressing against Jake’s neck, tongue poking out for a moment to run along the man’s pulse point before his orange eyes flickered up. He seemed to roll that thought in his head before he shrugged. “And here I wanted to bend you over our couch and take you so hard your head would be spinning for a week.”

“Ah!”

“But since you insist on the bedroom, I guess we can.”

Jake panted. “I quite think it would be the best choice.”

Dirk licked at Jake’s neck again before he pushed himself up, pulling Jake with him. The man licked his lips, following his flaxen haired lover toward the bedroom. Dirk kicked the door open – earning a ‘shoosh’ from Jake. He ignored the warning and tossed Jake onto their bed. He crawled over him, leaning down for a kiss.

Jake met him with equal fervor. Their kisses growing faster, lips exploring deeper. Dirk slid a hand down and cupped Jake’s groin. Jake moaned loudly before he slapped a hand over his mouth and moaned weakly into it. Dirk’s eyes danced. “Don’t cover your mouth, I want to hear you croon for me.”

Jake frowned, but panted out a soft moan – his body squirming against Dirk’s hand. “D-Do you think that is a good idea? Ah!”

“Hm. You moaning is always a good idea in my book.”

Dirk sat up on his knees, working on his own belt buckle. Jake watched with lust as his boyfriend’s pants fell and then his briefs went with it. Dirk took his cock in his hands, rubbing it back and forth – pointing the bulbous head toward Jake enticingly. Jake flushed as he watched that hand pump on the length before his green eyes flickered up at Dirk.  
“Do you honestly think this is a good idea?”

Dirk frowned. This was totally going to kill his boner. He gave a soft scoff. “If you’re worried about my brother, don’t. He is a deep sleeper.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. You won’t believe some of the shit I did to him when we were kids and he slept through it all.”

Jake sighed, looking at the cock in front of him. “Oh, all right then. But if he does wake up, you are taking all the blame! This is all your persuasions, you know!”  
Dirk let go of his cock and leaned forward, his hands now on both sides of Jake. “It takes two to tango. Speaking of which,” he tugged at Jake’s cargo pants. “Someone is still a little over dressed.”

“I’m working on it!”

Dirk watched as Jake reached down, fiddling with his belt until he unhooked it and removed his pants. His shirt came next, tossing it down next to the growing pile of clothes. Jake let out a surprised ‘mm!’ when Dirk’s lips swiftly pressed against his, his body pushing against his, their legs intertwining. Jake moaned into that sweet mouth, his tongue working against and with Dirk’s. He could feel those hot hands run down his sides, fingers slipping into his boxer-briefs – hooking and pulling.

His stomach rolled when their naked cocks were flush against each other. He hiked one leg up, bending it over Dirk’s hips as they slowly began thrusting against each other. Jake moaned, tipping his head back. Dirk leaned in, nipping at that offering, his hips rocking harder into Jake’s. He reached behind him, fingers dipping into that crease, teasing his hole. Jake let out a startled little gasp, before moaning with encouragement. The headboard of their bed beginning to slam against the wall.

The wall that was next to Dirk’s little brother’s room.

Dirk’s little brother, who was actually not a fucking deep sleeper.

Dave lay in his bed, a sour expression on his face. This kind of thing wasn’t out of the ordinary. No, in fact, this shit was the usual happenings at Chez Strider-English. Ever since Dave had lost the lease to his own apartment, his older brother Dirk had allowed him to stay with him for the time being. Everything was great until Dave quickly learned of how active his brother and his boyfriend’s sex lives really were.

But the last time he had brought it up, Dirk only asked him why he was listening in and that he should be ashamed of reaching new levels of perversion if he had sunk so low as to listen in on his brother and his boyfriend.

He sighed. It wasn’t like he meant to listen in on them. The walls weren’t thin, but they weren’t that thick either. He shifted in his bed, it creaked beneath him and he grabbed a nearby pillow, throwing it over his head. He groaned, wishing they’d finish up already so he could sleep in peace.

Of course, he wasn’t that lucky. Instead the sounds escalated – Jake’s horny moans mixed with Dirk’s throaty ones. The headboard pounding against the wall and the bed creaking from the pressure. Dave sighed, praying the night would end soon.

*

When the morning came, Dave wished he could have a snooze button for the entire day. He got under four hours of sleep and his mind felt like mush. He trudged out into the kitchen, smelling breakfast being made. He glared over at Jake, who was humming some tune and cooking. He wanted to be mad at the man – be mad at him for another sleepless night. But how could he stay mad at someone who makes such excellent breakfast?

Jake perked up when he noticed Dave in the door way. “Good morrow Dave. How do you should I prepare your eggs? Sunny side up? Poached?”

“How about scrambled.”

Jake grinned. “Works for me. Do you have work today?”

Dave grunted out an affirmative, his mind pounding as he slowly woke up – even though he was tired as fuck.

“Did you sleep well?”

Dave was tempted to throw him an acidic glare. He was sure anyone could take one look at him and guess he hadn’t slept well. He could feel the bags under her eyes, his hair was tousled from tossing and turning… he looked like shit. But instead of growling at Jake, he merely shrugged. He watched as Jake placed some bacon on his plate and began scooping some scrambled eggs on his plate as well.

“Don’t be serving him like he’s some kid.”

Both of them looked toward the doorway where Dirk walked in. He yawned lazily before adjusting his shades. Jake rolled his eyes. “I was only being nice.”

The doorbell sounded and Jake, being the only decently dressed one, started off toward the door. Dirk grunted, pulling out a chair while he piled on some bacon and eggs on his plate. Dave glared hard at his brother – hoping the man would feel the daggers of his glare piercing him. Dirk looked unfazed, taking a bite of pork before he grunted at his brother. “You have a problem?”

“Did you guys have fun last night?”

Dirk half smirked. “Listening in again? How did I get stuck with such a pervert as a brother?”

Dave rolled his eyes, leaning back as he crossed his arms. “I was not listening, Its kind of hard to ignore with the headboard banging against my wall!”

“No need to be jealous, lil bro!”

Dave opened his mouth to retort, but Jake was now leaning in the doorway. “Dirk. We have a problem.”

Dirk looked toward his boyfriend, his brows raising. What could possibly be worse than dealing with Dave’s barb this early in the morning? When Jake moved into the room, he saw what the problem was. A young man followed him, holding two suitcases and a backpack on his back. The bespectacled man with an overbite like Jake smiled widely, albeit a bit nervously; his blue eyes wide with hope. “Hi! My name is John. I’m Jake’s cousin.”

Jake sighed. “He… needs a place to stay.”

The two Striders were silent as they looked at the young man who stood beside Jake. This was a predicament… given this was just a two room apartment with no actual room for another full grown male. Dirk, being the one with the name on the lease to this apartment, rubbed his chin, rubbing bacon grease on it while he was at it, making Dave’s lip curl. 

“For how long?”

Jake looked at John, fully expecting the young man to defend himself. John licked his lips. “Until I can afford a new place. The apartment complex I was staying at had a bad fire. I was able to find what was left of my belongings and pack it and sought out the only family around.”

“Where are your parents?”

John’s brow furrowed – noticing he was in a round about way being called a child; “My dad is in Washington. My mom is deceased.”

“Washington, as in the state?”

“Yeah.”

“What brings you down to the south, anyways kid?”

Jake interrupted. “Dirk, that’s enough. John has been going to school for quite some time. But now he is in need of our assistance. As head of the household, I believe it is your right to decline or accept the notion. So Dirk… can John stay?”

John grew stiff, awaiting the reply. Dirk eyed him before he sighed heavily.

“You seem like a good kid, I’ll give you that. Fine. You can stay. But you’ll have to fight Dave for the spare bedroom.”

Dave sat up straighter, eggs falling out of his spoon. “What! But I’m your brother, why can’t he just sleep on the couch?”

“Strife or pack your bags.”

John waved his hands. “There is no need! I don’t mind sharing a bedroom!”

Dave’s head snapped over at the man, who now flushed in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Dave, their eyes meeting. John licked his lips before clearing his throat lightly. “I mean… its not like the bed is a twin size or anything. I think we can handle it until I get a new apartment.”

Dirk shrugged. “I don’t care what you two do, if you want to share a bed, be my guest.”

Jake chortled softly, “Now that that is out of the way, would you like some breakfast John?”

*

Things had been going smoothly. The times John was at school, Dave had the room to himself and the times Dave was at work, John had his own personal time. And by the time Dave got home, John was in bed, sleeping on his side. It was so nice that everything was working out so well, but he knew that this tranquility wasn’t going to last.

The small crack in the peace started about a couple of days ago. Dave had woken up just before John was leaving for school. He had laid in bed groggily – trying to focus, when he had caught sight of a shirtless John, pulling his shirt from his side of the closet. Dave watched the way his stomach muscles rolled when he put the shirt on and though it had only been a couple of seconds worth of skin, it had affected him more than he’d like to admit.

Ever since that incident, things had been awkward. Dave would make sure to wait an ample amount of time before coming home after each shift from work, praying that John was asleep, and so far it had been working. So when he came home to find John not only awake, but clad in nothing but boxers and a loose wife beater – his heart palpitated harshly. The other was sitting on his side of the bed, a bowl of popcorn between his legs. He noticed Dave and smiled at him.

“Hey Dave! Wanna watch a movie with me?”

Dave could feel his heart beat against his ribcage, taking steps toward him slowly. He sat down on his side of the bed, kicking off his shoes, before he finally scoot up and laid back. His whole body remained rigid, careful not to touch the man beside him. John smiled and lifted the popcorn bowl. “Want some?”

Dave shakily raised a hand, reaching over to the bowl of popcorn and taking some. The greasy oil from the popcorn meshed with his already sweaty palms. He held the popcorn, trying to focus on whatever shitty movie John had picked to watch, but just the sound of the man’s steady breathing made him very aware of his presence.  
His eyes flickered to him, watching him from the corner of his eyes. John flicked a piece of popcorn toward his mouth, catching it with his tongue. That pink muscle stuck out and curled, making Dave’s gut clench pleasantly. He watching him chew and those blue eyes bright, focused on the screen. His eyes lowered, looking at how that loose wife beater showed off that beautiful collarbone, he could see a bit of his chest – was that a nipple?

Dave shifted as he felt his groin stir, blood rushing south and making it incredibly uncomfortable.

Shit.

He shifted, moving as far from John as he could on the bed, shoving his handful of popcorn in his mouth, trying to ignore the way his hormones pounded at him. The movie must have been half over with, because within an hours time, the credits were rolling. John stretched, looking at Dave. “It’s weird having you here so early! I think this is the first time I’ve actually had to fall asleep while you’re here.”

“Well, now lets not get us to it. I’d hate for you to have to have me here for you to sleep.”

John snorted. “No way dude, you’ll probably stare at me all creepy like.”

Dave’s heart skipped a beat. Did he know he stared at him while he slept? “In your dreams Egbert. Now shut the TV off so I can get some sleep.”  
John merely rolled his eyes and proceeded to do as told. John went to the bathroom first, Dave could only assume he was brushing his teeth and whatever else he did for his nightly ritual. After he came back, Dave went to do the same.

He stood over the sink, taking his shades off – setting them off to the side before he looked at himself. His cheeks were almost as red as his eyes. Sweat was beginning to accumulate on his brow and his knuckles were turning white from grasping the sink so hard. He let out a shuddered breath before reaching for the toothpaste and his toothbrush.

He really needed to calm the fuck down. He has slept beside John plenty of times now… only this time the other male was conscious and that made all the difference. He splashed some water on his face before finally heading back out. He eyed John, who was laying on his side, facing away from him.

Okay, that made things a little easier.

He took in a deep breath, settling in beside him before letting out a soft sigh, sinking into the blankets. The mattress springs popped slightly as he shifted, facing away from John as well.

And just when he was getting comfortable – drifting off from thinking about the man beside him; the sounds started. He froze. Why, of all nights, did they have to have sex? He could only pray John was a fast sleeper and was already asleep.

Dave grimaced at the sound of his brother murmuring something to Jake, the dark haired man crooned something in response and then the bed was groaning again. Dave clenched his eyes shut, but the sounds from the room beside him only made him think of the possibility of – no! He wouldn’t think that.

A strangled cry was heard, and then the wet, slick sounds of flesh beating upon wet flesh. Dave’s ears burned in embarrassment. He shifted, laying on his back, surprised to see John already facing toward him, his blue eyes open and cheeks rosy.

“Uh, Dave?”

Dave swallowed a lump in his throat he hadn’t known had been forming. “And you were worried about me staring at you all creepy like.”

John laughed, eyes lowering slightly before he looked up at Dave. “Do they do this often?”

Dave sighed, finally laying on his side, facing John as well. “Yeah. I’m surprised they held off as long as they have, really. Guess they wanted you to be comfortable.”

“I’m glad they did that. These walls are too thin.”

“No kidding. I’m sure they didn’t want to scare you off with their mad mattress mambo skills.”

John laughed. “Oh god, you’re so stupid.”

Dave smirked to himself, watching John laugh. He decided he liked the way he laughed – the way his nose wrinkled and eyes squint shut. Even the prominent overbite made his heart thump. Just when things started to feel comfortable, the headboard began banging against the wall. Dave sighed while John gave a soft cough.

Dave glared at the wall. “Sometimes I wish I could just do something to bother them.”

John was silent before he gave Dave a crafty smile. “You could show them up, give them a taste of their own medicine.”

Dave raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I could. But only one problem. I don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend for that matter.”

“You could always bring someone here.”

“Uh, you live here now too.”

John squirmed, his eyes flickering to Dave’s face. “Well, I’m here…”

Dave froze at the insinuation. He looked down at John who refused to meet his eyes, looking at everything but him. Dave shifted a little, his body becoming hot. It wasn’t like he was apposed to the idea. He liked John well enough – the times before tonight that they had hung out, rare as they were, he liked hanging out with him. And he was obviously attracted to the other male. But was now the right time?

Reluctantly, Dave sighed. “Thanks for the offer, but don’t you think it would be better to do something like this with someone you actually like?”

John’s brows furrowed. “I do like you.”

“You know what I mean.”

Dave watched him lick his lips, felt him scoot closer. The hair on his arms and back of the neck stood on end. He became hyper-aware of the way John’s toes touched his, the heat from his body soaking into his. His nostrils flared and he was sure his pupils were just as blown as John’s was. John reached up, taking off those shades. He stared into red eyes, a smile falling on his lips.

“You have red eyes.”

“No shit.”

“They’re cool.”

“This is awkward.”

John cupped his face, tilting his head lightly. “Then… let’s make it not awkward.”

Dave could have swore he heard fireworks when those lips pressed against his. The sounds of his brother’s love making was beginning to dwindle down while the heated sound of their kissing grew. Light smacks echoed through the room. Tentatively, Dave opened his mouth, running his tongue along John’s lower lip, tracing a line where John’s overbite had bit into – a nervous habit, perhaps? When John opened his mouth, Dave didn’t hesitate.

A shiver raced down his spine when John’s tongue met his. He let out a soft grunt, breathing out through his nose as he opened wider, his tongue plunging in, tasting all of John’s mouth as he could. John responded with equal fervor, his tongue pushing and rubbing against Dave’s rapidly, lips moving passionately. Dave swallowed the moan that left John’s mouth. Slowly he began shifting – never breaking the kiss, as he rolled them over. He slowly settled his weight on top of John, their kissing slowed now as their clothed arousals were flush against each other.

Dave breathed out through his nose audibly as he slowly began gyrating his hips against John’s. John’s eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss by wrenching his mouth away from Dave’s lips. He gasped, back arching and hips responding. His body twitched, legs widening. Dave ran his hands over those narrow hips, rolling up to that broad chest. He flicked a nipple before he began thrusting faster, enjoying the friction of the cloth of his soft boxers with the pulsating pound of both of their groins.

John mewed. “D-Dave!”

Dave shuddered. The sound of John calling out his name sounded so much better than he had imagined it would. His hips bucked in response, causing John to keen. He moaned loudly, wanting to feel more. He wanted so much more. He looked down at John’s face – those blue eyes, being devoured by the inky black of his pupils. He rubbed a thumb over those pouty lips before capturing them again while his hands slowly began removing his own boxers.

He kicked them off gently, his hips lifted as he began removing John’s boxers, swallowing the startled gasp that left those lips. Dave broke the kiss, his lips lingering on those lips, panting against them and breathing in John’s own breath. Their eyes met.

Slowly, Dave lowered his hips, shuddering as their naked cocks touched for the first time. He paused for a moment, reaching over to the night stand, rummaging through it. John’s hands kneaded on his hips, his own hips rolling against Dave’s – rubbing their cocks together. Dave groaned, fingers slipping on the lotion he had found in the drawer. His hips bucked.

Fuck!

Finally, he grasped the lotion, pulling it out of the drawer and brought it toward them. He popped the lid open and squirted a large dollop on his right hand. He reached down, rubbing his cock for a moment before taking hold of John’s. The other gasped, flushing as he looked up at his friend turned lover. Dave licked his lips.  
He liked the feeling of John’s cock in his hand. The texture was different from his own and felt right, like he was meant to do this.

Shoving romantic thoughts aside, he began pumping that shaft – watching John carefully, trying to learn what he liked and didn’t like. He rubbed that purpling head, watching John arch his back and throw back his head. Slowly, he began to lower his hips, bringing his aching cock against John’s. He widened his fingers, grasping both of their cocks together and began pumping.

John whimpered, his body shivering and his hips quaking. Dave moaned at that, thrusting slightly into his hand and against John’s arousal. John responded in kind – creating the rhythm. They rocked back and forth against each other slowly at first, thrusting in time, in and out of Dave’s hand. John’s hand gripped hold of Dave’s hips, fingers digging onto his bottom, urging him on. Dave moaned, more than happy to oblige.

Before they knew it, the tempo had sped up. Their thrusts grew slowly, erratic and full of passion. The headboard banged against the wall and their moans began ricocheting against the walls, bouncing around them, filling their ears and making their hearts soar. Dave’s eyes locked with John’s as he pumped them faster, bring their cockheads together. John cried out, his back arching. He thrust against Dave harder, wanting more. Dave leaned in, nibbling on John’s neck gently before biting down on a soft spot. John’s mouth fell open in a wordless cry and he convulsed.

Dave shuddered as he felt the hot rope of cum splash against against his belly and hand. His own cock ached for release and it only took a couple more pumps and one loving thrust to spurt against John as well. Their thrusts slowed, exhausted and sated. They panted against each other, their eyes searching each other’s. Dave felt confusion rise in him as he searched those blue pools. Just what was this now? Do they go back to being friends? Were they even friends?  
His thoughts stopped abruptly as John pressed his lips against his, devouring his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Ah screw it, he’d worry about it later.

Right now, he’d enjoy making out with his potential boyfriend.

*

John crept out into the hallways, his hair tousled and boxers put on lazily. He was thirsty and needed a drink. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and turning the sink on. He watched the water fill his cup; he almost couldn’t wait to drink it.

“I see you had jolly good time last night.”

John gave a startled cry, damn near dropping his cup in the sink. He turned the water off and looked over at his cousin, who leaned against the door frame, his eyes full of amusement. John flushed, bringing the cup to his mouth. “Maybe.”

He drank while Jake snorted out a laugh. “There isn’t a maybe about it, you are glowing. I told you the Striders know how to bang.”

John flushed, glaring at Jake before he sighed. Was it that obvious? Jake drew closer. “Well, you got what you wanted, didn’t you?”

John chortled. “Yeah, I did. I don’t think he remembers me though. It has been so long since we chatted when we were kids, I doubt he’d even recognize me.”

“Maybe he does on subconscious level?”

“Maybe.”

Jake shrugged. “Either way, gee golly. I never realized how thin these walls are… perhaps… ah… did the two of you…”

John snorted as Jake tugged at his collar. John grinned. “Its fine. Without hearing the two of you, we probably would have never done anything. It was kind of to piss you two off.”  
Jake chortled, but then turned beet red. “Oh bugger! Dirk has fooled me every time. I had thought these blasted walls were too thin and he tried to reassure me they weren’t! No wonder Dave always gives me the glare of death.”

John laughed. “I don’t think he will anymore. But, now he has a way to pay you both back.”

Jake’s eyes filled with amusement. “I suppose he does. Well, I’m glad for the both of you, John. Make sure to cover up your mark when you go to school, okay?”

John slapped his hand over the large hickey on his neck and cursed.

Oh well, he could always pay Dave back for that.

And he intended to.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have so many requests to work out on my tumblr ;u; so sorry if you are waiting for misadventures update. This was by far my most popular fic on my tumblr, so I thought I'd post it here too.


End file.
